Power rangers ninja storm with a twist
by I love power rangers7135
Summary: This is about 2 girls who are 13 and been rangers ver since by found out their brothers Jason and tommy are one


Rebecca P.O.V  
(JASON IS A WHAT?)

Me and Dawn brought the drinks and the snacks when she heard Jason new watch beeping. She carefully opened the door.

"Jason," said the voice in Tommy's watch. "The Power Rangers need your help in Angel Grove's park."

"Right," replied Jason, getting up.

He quickly morphed and teleported, never aware that I had witness the entire scene. She fully opened the door and entered the room to put the juice and snacks on the table.

What the heck did a just saw! I thought

"No way..." she said. She left for her room quickly.

After what just happened I had a feeling my life gonna change  
What am I going to say to Dawn's Brother  
In fact What Dawn going to say to her brother

Dawns Pov  
Rebecca and I were talking until she whispered to me to come outside and see what Jason and the others are doing. So we went and then I saw tommy morphed and I was like omg so this means the others are power rangers as well!

Rebecca P.O.V  
I was shocked  
Just shocked  
So we went to the living and wait for jason and we saw on the news that the Green ranger beat up the power rangers  
wait isnt tommy the green ranger? I thought  
"Um Dawn this is bad right" I said  
"Duh! it is" Dawn said  
So after Jason was back.  
We had to tell him about this and I wonder if he knows why tommy was acting so weird lately  
We had to get to the bottom of this

Dawns pov

Jason was saying, "wait you know who the green ranger is ?!"  
And I was like yes we saw who it is and figured out u guys were part of this so we promised we won't say anything to anyone.  
Jason called everybody from the communicator and ask zordon that he has something about the green ranger

Dawns pov

Jason was saying, "wait you know who the green ranger is ?!"  
And I was like yes we saw who it is and figured out u guys were part of this so we promised we won't say anything to anyone.  
Jason called everybody from the communicator and ask zordon that he has something about the green ranger

Rebeeca  
I was about to ask whos Zordon then Jason grabbed us and took us to the power rangers base  
"What the!" I said  
Dawn was much in shocked as I was  
"Sorry sis..." Jason Tommy. "It had to be done..."  
I just nodded,  
Dawn never realized she had to step in the headquarters of the Power Rangers to meet whoever was giving the orders to them.  
But this was about to get a whole lot harder

Rebecca  
"Jason, why have you brought these girl here?" Zordon asked upon noticing the girls with the Red ranger.  
"They found out Zordon, but these two are dependable they can keep a secret" Jason old his mentor, but he still bowed his head in slight shame.

"It is alright, Jason. Dear child, please tell me your name," Zordon said, surprising Jason; he wasn't mad?  
"My names Rebecca" I said with a bow  
"And Im dawn" Dawn said shyly  
"Welcome to the Command Center." Zordon welcomed the girls. Jason let out a sigh of relief; his mentor wasn't mad, and he could continue being a Ranger!

Dawns Pov  
Woah the command center is so big and awesome and zordon is so nice to us.  
Zordon replied girls since you girls know about this billy will give you a communicator to let you use it if you were attacked and we will transport you directly here to keep you safe

Rebecca P.O.V  
WOAH communicaters  
This is so cool  
When we got them  
I was so grate ful  
"Wow thanks" I said  
Wish we could help though I thought  
Me and Dawn smiled at each other then we heard alarms

Then we saw who was attacking it was another monster so we just stayed while we wait for the others

Rebecca P.O.V  
"Do you ever miss Eltah, Zordon?" I asked as she finished wiping off the mud and leaving Alpha all nice and clean again.

"Yes, dear one. But then I remember that Eltar is well protected, and Earth needs me more than my home planet." Zordon answered, smiling fondly at the girls. He absolutely adored her and, like with Trini and Kimberly, saw the the 6 year old girls. Suddenly, his face grew serious. "Dawn, Rebecca go hide, now!" he ordered.  
So we did what he asked  
We couldnt bare to watch in horror as an unfamiliar Ranger in green came into the Command Center and after a small talk with Zordon proceeded to destroy the Command Center. Of course, the first thing the Ranger did was place a disk in the sleeping Alpha, causing him to wake up and start shouting "HOSTILE TAKEOVER! HOSTILE TAKEOVER!" a few times before falling silent again.  
"Who are you? Leave Alpha and Zordon alone!" Dawn ordered  
"Tommy stop!" I ordered  
Then the next thin we knew he grabbed us and telaported us.

Dawns Pov

Aww man Jason is not gonna like this Rebecca an gross goldar is disgusting

Rita, knowing how important the girls was to the ranger team, especially the leader, put us into a holding cell just large enough for us to walk two steps either direction. A larger holding cell occupied the rest of the room, but there was no one in it. Fog covered the ground, and the only thing separating the two cells was a line of bars.  
"Okay we need to get out of here" I said  
I looked at dawn so that she could contact the rangers

Yea we need to figure out how to get out wait a minute try the communicator

"Jason? Zordon? Anyone?" she asked. No one answered  
"You won't be able to contact anyone in here, so don't even try. Not even your older brother can help you now," the Green Ranger said, stepping into the tiny cell.  
"Tommy stop!" I said from the other cell  
Dawn got into a defensive position, even though she knew that the Green Ranger, much bigger than her, could very easily kill her if he wanted. Green Ranger laughed. "Silly girl; I'm not gonna hurt you. Someone else might, but I won't. But even try to escape and you will regret it." With that, the Ranger disappeared.  
"I dont like the sound of that" I said

Rebeeca P.O.V  
We was stuck in the cell for two days. After determining that there was no way possible way for us to contact the others or get out, we also made the discovery that the bars were electrocuted.  
Until, that is, another person got sent to the cage next to Dawns.  
"The bars are shocky," Dawn warned from her cage when she saw someone transport into the other one.

"Who's there?" a deep male voice asked, before touching one of the bars. He received a powerful electrical jolt, sending him to the ground with a cry of pain.

Dawn giggled. "Told ya so!"

"Oh shut up. You're just like my sister." The boy said before standing up and looking through the bars to see who was laughing at him. Then he gasped. "Dawn?"

"Jason?" Dawn said in a shock

"Thank God you're safe!" Jason carefully put a hand through the bars, and Dawn grabbed it. "Why didn't you use your communicator to get out?"  
"I did it didnt work" Dawn said  
"Even me" I said  
"Rebecca?" Jason said  
"Hey Jas!"I said  
Before either could say anything, Goldar appeared, and started fighting Jason. After a while, Green Ranger switched with Goldar, and came extremely close to killing Jason. But he was teleported out before Green Ranger could kill him, leaving us again for another two days.

Ughhh how did Jason teleport when we are stuck here I hope billy finds he location soon

Rebecca P.O.V

Finally, Green Ranger took us from our cages to lure the other Rangers out. He tied us to trees. Eventually, the fight between Green Ranger and Jason moved to the beach and we had to watch as the Green and Red Rangers fought, Red Ranger eventually winning. The other Rangers, all unmorphed, ran to us and un tied us. Jason and tommy unmorphed and Jason hugged Dawn while tommy hugged me.  
"Thanks for not hurting my sister," Jason said to him. Tommy looked at him, a blank look on his face.

"Why are you thanking me? I'm the one who took her, and my own sister" Tommy asked, a look of despair on his face. "Me, not Goldar, me."  
"Tommy, you were under Rita's spell; you didn't know what you were doing. " I said  
"It may take a while for me to trust ya tho" Dawn said  
"DAWN!" I yelled  
"Kidding" Dawn said then laughed and i chased after her  
A little later, the group of six teens and us little girls were in the Command Center. After Zordon made Tommy an official part of the team, the giant head turned to us

Zordon told us how brave we were and did very fast thinking even though we were just 6 years old he said we are smart and can help the rangers

He gave us the rarest power coin to protect us since we were brave

Rebecca  
Mine was a red/pink power coin  
and Dawns was a light blue power coin  
We thank Zordon  
This was a start of a new beginning

Rebecca P.O.V  
When Zordon was dieing. I was so sad  
But tommy said we will find a way.  
So alpha send the ranger and us to different locations.  
When we saw dave with his father with his and he was not answering him we knew he was under a spell then we told dave while he gets the kids to stop the parents from destroing themselfs  
We are look for more people under this guys spell  
So dave nodded then went while we telaport to tommy and the others. And save their butts from a monster trying to eat them.  
Then we went on for the next test

Dawn P.O.V  
When the next test came i was like  
"OH COME ON GAINT WORKING THINGS"  
"There knights dawn" said rebbecca  
Rebecca P.O.V  
After we faught them we got a new power it felt great  
I had the power of the Eagle  
and got the Eagle Zord

Dawn P.O.V  
I felt the power after we faught those knights  
It felt great  
I had the power of the snake  
I had a snake Zord

Rebecca P.O.V  
We told tommy what happen with the parents so he told us to and help dave  
So we telaport to dave  
lucky he didnt notice us coming  
Dawn P.O.V  
"Dave!" I called to him  
"You find the kids yet?"  
"You guys made it just in time!" Dave said "come on!"  
We went on the train  
We hope we gonna get to the parents in time  
Rebecca P.O.V  
We were on our way to the parents  
when I saw somthing bad  
"Uh oh" I said.  
"What is it" Dawn asked.  
"Broken train track on the poke side" I said.  
"Oh no!" Dave said.  
I was able to sneak away to some where they was no kids.  
"Tommy we need you over by the tracks there broken get over here now! "i said in the communitar  
"on it" he said back  
Dawn P.O.V  
The next i knew i hawk zord got on the train tracks and letted us through  
'I gotta thank Tommy later' I thought

Rebecca P.O.V  
After the parents return to normal i heard my morpher beeping  
Dawn P.O.V  
While I was talking with some kids i heard my morpher beep  
me and rebecca ran where no one saw us  
"What is it alpha?" I asked  
"The rangers need your help" said Alpha  
"Were on it" said rebecca

"IT MORPHING TIME!"

"PROTECTIVE FLYING EAGLE!"

"SNEAKY ATTACK SNAKE!"

"woah cool!" I said  
Rebecca P.O.V  
I was a wearing a White ranger suit  
and Dawn was wearing a light blue ranger suit  
"THIS IS SO COOL" I said  
"Ready?" I asked Dawn  
"Ready" said Dawn

"SILVER EAGLE ZORD"

"LIGHT BLUE SNAKE ZORD"

The next thing we knew we were Zords  
"This is so cool!" I said  
"Now lets get to the others" said Dawn  
"Right" I said

Dawn P.O.V  
We saw the rangers fighting Ivan Ooze  
and they were looseing so i fired a blast at him which hit him  
"You guys need a hand?" Rebecca said  
"Rebecca?" Tommy asked  
"And dawn too" I said  
"How-"  
"Power went in us to" I said  
"Oh"  
And Then we went into the zord  
and defeated Ivan Ooze.

Rebecca P.O.V  
It been a while after we finally get a break from become power rangers  
Me and dawn are now 11 years old we hope finally peace can come.  
But I have a feeling it not gonna stay that way for long

Dawns Pov  
We finally took a break from being power rangers we have been doing this ever since Jason and the others started but it has been so long since then I miss my big bro but I get to visit him and Trini in the summer time in blue bay. But lets get back to right now Rebecca and I are 11 years old now and finally gotten a break from beig power rangers but somehow we both got a big feeling what might happen next

Rebecca P.O.V  
Me Justin and Dawn were called back alpha  
"Theres a stranger singal coming from this location" he said  
"We better go check it out" I said  
"Right" said Dawn  
And justin nodded and we all went  
Though I still miss Tommy though.

He's at the race track and all

Dawn

Me Justin and Rebecca went to the Location  
"Theres nothing here" I said  
"Lets-" said rebecca until she got cut off when monsters appeared  
"Me and my big mouuth" I said  
then we got together with Justin on my left and Rebecca on my right  
"Ready?"  
"Ready."  
"Shift into Turbo!"  
"Purple Moon Turbo Power!"  
"Silver Wing Turbo Power!"  
"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!"

Then we were in power rangers suits  
I wake Purple  
Rebecca was silver  
and Justin was blue  
Then we started to attack

Rebecca P.O.V  
It looks like Divatox didnt leave  
Wht ever but i still didnt want to see her ugly face  
So we were fighting her minions  
then the others came  
"Took yall long enough" Dawn said  
Wel all rolled our eyes and continued fighting  
"Why you guys here?" asked tommy  
"Alpha told us about a weird power source here" I said  
"and also Divatox is back"  
"Alright split up and find the source" said tommy  
"Right!"

Dawn P.O.V

We found the power source and destroyed it.  
But there was somthing going on in my head  
Just what is Divatox up to?  
and after the old rangers left  
(Tommy, Adam, Tanya and Katherine)  
and new rangers came in  
I have a bad for some reason  
Rebecca P.O.V  
This next part was to horrible  
Divatox destroyed the power rangers base  
so Tj and the other (except me Dawn and Justin) went on to space to save Zordon  
Later after that me and dawn found some powers  
Dawn had ice powers  
and I had fire powers  
So tommy sented us to ninja school  
so we wish our self good luck in our schools and we both trained hard  
Everything was fine until later on...  
TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
